


Swoon

by offi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, GOD I LOVE ANGSTY PINING, Multi, gayy, hahahHAHAHAHAHAHAH, i've never written any bmc shit before so will this be ooc? probably., it's a normal au so like squip doesn't exist, it's currently 3 AM and i'm so ready, you've heard of aro christine now get ready for: aro jenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offi/pseuds/offi
Summary: Michael Mell has always been supportive of his best friend, Jeremy Heere.But lately, Michael has been feeling ill towards Jeremy’s decisions to pursue Christine Canigula as his girlfriend.Of course, Michael has to support Jeremy. But it’s so hard whenever his chest starts to feel tight, and his eyes start to burn. Michael knows why he feels this way, but he doesn’t want to admit it. Admitting it will lead to his feelings becoming more unbearable, to where he might let it slip out. And Michael knows for a fact he can’t handle another rejection.So he’ll keep his feelings bottled up. That’s all he can do now, he’ll help Jeremy get Christine’s attention. He’ll help Jeremy get Christine as his girlfriend. And he’ll pretend to be happy. For Jeremy.





	Swoon

Michael stepped out of his class, taking in a breath, “Ah, smell that, Jeremy? It’s the smell of freedom.” 

 

“Freedom smells like sweaty teenagers.” Jeremy chuckled, “Besides, school doesn’t get out in 2 months. Freedom is far away.”

 

Michael shrugged, “Freedom is what you make of it, Jeremy.”

They headed down the halls in comfortable silence, before Jeremy froze to a stop. Michael looked at Jeremy, confusion written on his face before he saw Jeremy looking across the hall. Michael followed Jeremy’s gaze, seeing a girl.  
She was short, a bit on the heavier side, and had black hair that only reached her shoulders. Michael didn’t really see the appeal, but Jeremy on the other hand…

“Jeremy, you okay?” Michael’s voice spoke up, his voice was laced with uneasiness. Jeremy jumped a bit, blinking out of his trance as he looked at Michael, nodding. He started walking towards the exit, leaving Michael standing there confused before he started to run back up to him.

 

“What was that all about?” Michael looked at Jeremy, seeing him freeze a bit, “It was nothing, dude.” Jeremy tried to play it off cool, but Michael was practically staring holes into him, “Fine- okay okay! Just, stop looking at me like that.” Michael chuckled, feeling relieved.

“Her name is Christine. She’s in one of my classes, and she’s amazing!” Michael smiled at Jeremy’s excitement, despite his chest getting a little tight, “She’s in the drama club, and gets really good grades too. Everyone loves her! She’s really nice too, once I dropped my pencil and she picked it up! For me!”

Michael chuckled, “She sounds cool.” Jeremy sighed, “She’s more than cool, she’s amazing..” He leaned against Michael, swooning like a love sick puppy as Michael shook his head. Jeremy continued on about the girl, Michael nodded along but was too busy worrying over the feeling in his chest. It hurt, to say the least. Maybe he was getting a cold, which is a bit weird since it’s only March.

 

Michael stared at Jeremy, he never realized just how.. Pretty he really looked. Michael chuckled inwardly, knowing Jeremy would get a bit offended if he ever told him that. But the more Michael stared at him, the more his heart seemed to.. Flip. 

“Michael!” 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at Jeremy, “I said I gotta go! See ya later.” He waved at Michael before walking to his house. Michael nodded, waving back as he watched Jeremy for a few moments, before making his way to his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> lololol can u taste what the michael mell is cookin??
> 
> it's angst.


End file.
